


My Girl (A Check Please! Filk)

by Jenrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Jenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TTTO: My Girl by the Temptations<br/>Best you read Year 3 update 1, "WAG" first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl (A Check Please! Filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please belongs to Ngozi, and is amazing and you should read it and if you haven't, go away and read it and then come back. Shoo.

He’s like sunshine, I’m the cloudy day  
I’m cold inside, but I have to play  
Well he says he wants to stay  
But when they ask I have to say

My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin’ ‘bout my girl (my girl)

He calls me honey and he’s made me a pie  
I’m so sweet on him I think I could die  
But we’re not out today  
So when they ask I have to say

My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin’ 'bout my girl (my girl ooh)

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooh yeah

I have all the money, fortune, and fame (ooh hey hey hey)  
But not the thing that I really could claim (oh no I don’t)  
If I could say  
What really makes me feel this way

He’s not my girl (my girl, my girl)  
I’m not talking ‘bout a girl (a girl) no.

He’s brought sunshine to my cloudy day  
Not my girl  
We’ll be together come what may  
Not my girl  
We’ll come out, We’ll come out  
We’ll come out to the world  
That’s all I want to talk about  
He’s my world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm publishing an original web serial! It's [A Lon Story](http://lonstory.com/index.php/stories/).
> 
> Find me [Tumblr.](http://jenroses.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please comment, kudo and share!


End file.
